Last Witch Effort
Last Witch Effort is the eleventh issue of the Charmed Comics series, published by Zenescope. The title was created by a fan and the writers decided to go with it. Characters Returning * Neena * Cole Turner * Rennek * Coop * P.J. Halliwell * Tamora and Kat Mitchell * Melinda Halliwell * Henry Mitchell Jr. * Henry Mitchell * Chris Halliwell * Wyatt Halliwell * Leo Wyatt * Kyle Brody * Penny Halliwell * Patty Halliwell * Melinda Warren * Sam Wilder * Victor Bennett * Warren-Halliwell Witches * Prue Halliwell — (Family Photo Only) Summary Alone. Out of options. Out of time. A decision is made that could affect The Power of Three and irrevocably change The Charmed Ones forever. Humanity hangs in the balance in the coming showdown between good and evil. Plot Phoebe and Coop continued to work together to bring the family back together. Phoebe called Sam to help try and wake up Paige with no success. Coop told Phoebe that while Sam couldn't help Paige, him being there was still a good thing because now they have a way to contact all the other Whitelighters in hiding. However, a frustrated Phoebe confess to Coop that she can't do it on her own, but he assured her that she wasn't alone, she had him. Up There, Leo is trying to reason with Neena, telling her that good and evil can not live together because they will destroy each other and inturn destroy the Earth. But Neena cold-heartedly replied that it wasn't her problem. Leo then told her she would be destroyed along with everyone else, she revealed that the unification will open a portal which she will use to return to the All and be with her Love. Leo told her the he knew that this wasn't her, but Neena then told him the Elder and the Angels and Destiny are to be blame for shaping the world around her and messing with her children, making who she was now and she was tired of fate dictating everything. Leo told her that dozens of innocents and Whitelighters have died because of her actions, she told him that she has never killed anyone good. Neena insisted that she played by the rules, but no more. She then combines the upper regions and the underworld causing a violent thunderstorm to brew on Earth. Back at the manor, Victor arrives to watch over the kids and realize from Henry's bad attitude that he was was having doubts about his life with Paige. Victor then started to tell Henry about his own life being married to a witch and the struggles they faced and his regrets he had about walking out on his family. Henry then thanked Victor and rejoined Phoebe and Coop with a new attitude to help find Piper and Paige. Phoebe realize that she could tap into the Power of One to contact her sisters. Phoebe then performs a ritual, drawing a triquetra on the floor and communicate with her sisters telepathically. Meanwhile the universe is coming apart at it's seems. She told them the world is ending and encourages both Piper and Paige to and find their way back to her. Piper decides to trust Cole and bites the apple again so a portal open. This time it sends her to home. Kyle and Paige go into the light and they end up in an alternate version of th e Manor where they meet Grams and Patty. Paige want to see her adopted parents and is excited to finally be able to meet her big sister Prue, but Patty told her there wasn't enough time and things were a little more complicated with getting Prue to join them. Paige insisted that they needed Prue strength to help claim back the Upper Regions. However, Patty assured her the they were still pretty powerful without her. She is then introduced to the entire Warren/Halliwell line and told that the whole family is needed to save the world. Power Used *Healing - Sam Wilder (offscreen, failed) Spells Altered Dominus Trinus *Cast by Phoebe to create a telepathic connection between sisters *An altered version of Dominus Trinus ::Hear now the words of the witches, ::The secrets we hid in the night. ::The oldest of gods are invoked here, ::The great work of magic is sought. ::In this night and in this hour, ::I call upon the ancient power. ::Bring together we sisters three. ::Embrace the power. ::Unite the power! To Unite The Red and Blue Orbs *Cast by Neena ::Iungo, Iunxi, Iunctum. Trivia * This is the fourth cover where Piper exhibits her power. * This is the first cover in which Phoebe levitates. * Tess Fowler, who illustrated Issue #6, is illustrating this issue as well. * This is the first comic to have the most returning characters. * Cole Turner and Kyle Brody return again for this comic. * Sam Wilder makes his first appearance in the comics in this issue. * Victor Bennett makes his first appearance in the comics in this issue. * Patty Halliwell makes her first appearance in the comics in this issue. * Melinda Warren makes her first appearance in the comics in this issue,and meet Paige for the first time. * As of this issue, Piper has been missing for three comics so far and been with Cole all along. * As of this issue, Paige has been technically dead for two issues. * Henry finally meets his father in-law in this comic. * All 3 sisters appear to be displaying their powers - Phoebe, Levitation; Piper, Molecular Combustion; Paige, Telekinetic Orbing. * The title Last Witch Effort is a reference to the saying "Last ditch effort", meaning a desperate final attempt. Its figurative use dates from the early 1800s. * Due to the fact that Phoebe is the only sister pictured in the B cover, it is possible that she will make the important decision affecting the Power of Three. * Paige's appearance on the cover is based on a Season 5, photo shoot. While Phoebe on Cover's A and B are all Season 8, photo shoots. * The cover of the comic is also similar to the cover of a Charmed novel Paul Ruditis wrote entitled The Brewing Storm. * None of the sisters use their active powers in this issue, the only spell cast is by Phoebe so she could communicate with Piper and Paige * Paige showed excitement at the possibility of seeing her sister Prue for the first time. The two have never met so far, however Paige was at Prue's funeral. * All the Warren witches can be seen in this episode. (except Prue). * The spell used by Neena is in latin and means: To join, joined, joined. Charmed-Season5 016.jpg PhoebeS8.jpg Alyssa04.jpg Alyssa10.jpg 05da.jpg Gallery Previews Pages-from-Charmed11_Page_3.jpg Pages-from-Charmed11_Page_4.jpg Pages-from-Charmed11_Page_5.jpg Pages-from-Charmed11_Page_6.jpg fgfgfgfg.jpg Covers Issue 11 cover a.jpg Issue_11_cover_b.jpg sdjdj6.jpg 33ujj.jpg Sketches ax6aa.jpg av45a8+.jpg aba5e823.jpg 0249.jpg 0413.jpg Issue_11_sketch_4.jpg Issue_11_sketch_5.jpg Issue_11_sketch_6.jpg Issue_11_sketch_7.jpg Issue_11_sketch_8.jpg Issue_11_sketch_9.jpg Issue_11_sketch_10.jpg Issue_11_sketch_11.jpg Issue_11_sketch_12.jpg Issue_11_sketch_13.jpg Issue_11_sketch_14.jpg Issue_11_sketch_15.jpg Issue_11_sketch_16.jpg Issue_11_sketch_17.jpg Issue_11_sketch_18.jpg Issue_11_sketch_19.jpg Issue_11_sketch_20.jpg Issue_11_sketch_21.jpg Issue_11_sketch_22.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Charmed Comics Category:Season 9